Hormone Central
by ZanpaiZano44
Summary: Edward and Winry were in central late at night. They couldn't take the train any further to Resembol so they got a hotel room half way there. Lets just say things went wild. Before you get your hopes up its not that wild. Enough to troll you like Hiro Mashima would. Attempted one-shot. May be longer. Rating may vary.
1. Chapter 1

Hormone Central

Fullmetal Alchemist FanFic

Edward x Winry

Hiromu owns it

Edward and Winry were in central late at night. They couldn't take the train any further to Resembol so they got a hotel room half way there. Lets just say things went wild. Attempted one-shot. May be longer.

"Edward," Winry said, "should I check up on your leg?"

"Yeah I think you should it's been creaking lately."

"Ugh, Ed if it's creaking it's probably because you let it get all rusty!"

"Or you forgot a screw." Ed said slyly

"Just sit down." Winry said.

Ed grabbed a near by chair in the fancy hotel room. He sat in it and watched Winry dig around in her suit case for her tool box. Although watching later turned into staring. He couldn't help but noticed how beautiful and sexy she looked. A blush crept up his face as he looked at all her curves. He nearly chocked on his own spit when she called his name.

"Ed! Are you even listening?"

"Eh, s...sorry Winry. I was just thinking."

Winry shot a knowing glare before opening her tool box.

"Alright, take off your pants."

"W-what do you...why should I take my pants off?

"So I can see your leg dummy."

"Right."

Edward took off his pants and laid them on the back of the chair. He sat back down and Winry began to work of the outside of his automail leg. After about 20 minutes she was about to switch over to the inner side. However what she didn't know was how much Ed was trying to keep himself in check. Every time she moved slightly, her bust would rub up against his flesh knee. She would make a 'cute' sound whenever a screw was locked in tight and his heart would jump at the sound. He was only in his boxers and he felt something underneath become very hot, and grow. He was getting nervous. "Damn hormones. Driving me insane!" He mumbled under his breath.

"Edward spread your legs."

"Do you have to say that so bluntly?" he said as the 'thing' in his underwear began to grow.

"Edward just spread them open." she said agitated.

Edward couldn't answer. He just shook his head and pressed his legs together. Even if her intentions didn't meet his thoughts he couldn't help but feel flustered. He began to blush and didn't make eye contact with Winry.

"Edward Elric! It's not that difficult just spread your le-"

"Win? Is there something wron...?

And there it was! Edward's boner! Edward was beyond embarrassed and Winry's face was redder than a perfect tomato.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Well, Ed has a boner now and Winry can see it plain as day.

"E-Ed? Do you care to tell me about your "little alchemist". Winry had said.

Ed just stared at her and gulped. How the hell was he supposed to explain that she was the sexiest girl he had ever laid eyes on? How the hell was he supposed to tell her that he has trouble keeping his hormones in check? "Um Winry, I know it looks bad, but I...!"

Winry had gone and done it. Out of curiosity and I would assume to be 'pervyness' she poked "it". His "little alchemist". Edward twitched at the sensation he had felt. Oh, how he dreamed of feeling it, but he only wanted it to be her. Winry. The girl of his dreams. He had to tell her! Surely she felt the same way. Even though she would smash his face in with the very wrench he bought her, he still loved her! Even though now didn't seem like the best time, it was now or never.

"W-Winry! P-please stop for a moment.." Ed choked. Oh how red his face was. He was nervous but it needs to be done. Winry had a flushed face. She couldn't believe they she had touched the most sensitive part of his body. But she did love the man who broke her automail. When Edward had told her to stop she looked up. Face flushed and all. Ed's face grew crimson red.

"What is it Ed?" Winry said in a cute cheery voice.

That did it. The way she had said caused Edward to move without thinking. He stood up and fell atop of her and their faces just inches apart. He inched closer and kissed her. The kiss deepening in every passing moment. The warmth of her mouth made him want to shout with glee. Winry was shocked but kissed back and helped deepen the kiss. Finally they broke apart. Staring into each other's eyes for the longest time.

"Winry," Ed asked "have I ever told you how much I loved you?"

"Well, just now my dear alchemist."

The night air outside that room was cool. This marked the beginning of their love.

I hoped you like and tell me what you think. Just don't be bullies about it. Check out my other stories. I'm also on

Link: .com


End file.
